Dreamer
Dreamer is a 2013 Fan Fiction novel, written by Australian amateur author, Philip Graham. The novel is set in the universe of the 2010 Hub animated television series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The events of'' Dreamer'' occur one thousand years after the events of Friendship is Magic, in a Dystopian society. The novel is set to be released in ten parts, beginning in early 2014. Originally conceived as a trilogy of stories and a plot for an RPG game in the style of Mother 3, Dreamer stages itself as a ten-act adventure. It follows a eponymous character, Dreamer, who is one of a few castaways from the now-anarchic Equestria. The story is a two-world setting, taking place in reality, and a "dream world", which is a world created by the dreams of others. While the real world around them is momentously torn apart, destructive and unforgiving, the characters escape this reality in their dreams, where they can be at peace at their own accord. This creates and evokes depressed feelings and real hopelessness, the intended mood of the overall novel. Description :In the land of Equestria, a millennium has passed Princess Celestia's reign. The world is no longer the bliss and colourful world it once was. It is now a land of darkness, engulfed by anarchy and battered by waste. Even the very concept of friendship has withered away, along with the many rules and values that made ponies what they are. :Controlled by Frost, a pony whose heart is as cold as his very name, the population of Equestria finds their escape in their dreams. Entire worlds envisioned through sleep, where ponies can break free and be, but even then, Frost, the king of the night, haunts these dreams. In reality, there is no escape, except for one. :Dreamer, the son of imprisoned parents, lives life on the run from home. A pony whose dreams are more colourful than paintings, he is only one of a few who has broken free from Equestria, but when he stumbles upon a tiara of unimaginable power, left behind by castaways, his life on the run will change into an adventure. An adventure that will see him become someone. An adventure that will see him become a hero, a legend, and most importantly, a friend. : - Fimfiction description. Sypnosis Release The first act of Dreamer is planned for a February 2013 release, and a full release in October-November 2013. The novel will be published on Wattpad and Fimfiction through RazorEye. Dreamer will be released in two versions. The original version and "The Equestria Daily Version" (or simply "Clean Version" if the novel does not make it to Equestria Daily). The Equestria Daily Version omits all mentions of the servant Desire, who is an antagonist and major plot point in Dreamer. Desire, along with the rest of the Seven Servants, represent the seven deadly sins each. Desire represents Lust, and the entire second act of the novel depicts traumatic experiences related to rape and unconsentual sex. Desire himself also makes advantages towards Dreamer. In "The Equestria Daily Version", Desire is completely replaced by Chaos, and the second act relates to destruction and misthought instead of excessive sexual desire, like the capital sin. Chapter Listing *Act I - "The Journey Begins" *Act II - "Desire" *Act III - "Excess" *Act IV - "Greed" *Act V - "Treason" *Act VI - "Hate" *Act VII - "Jealousy" *Act VIII - "Power" *Act IX - "The Abyss" *Act X - "Evol" Category:Browse